


All you are to me

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: The girls know how much harry means to themThis.... Turned out so much  more differently than I thought it would.





	All you are to me

The girls needed a break. As the girls and their white lighter look around at their house they all sighed. "It's been one hell of a year huh? " Mel said into the silence trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Yes this has been a year of great change for all of us." Harry replied standing up and holding out his hand to Mel. "How about a nice stroll in the park to clear our minds?" 

Maggie helped macy up and smiled. "That's perfect harry. You always have the best ideas." The whitelighter waved off the compliment. " Just doing my job. "

_____________________

As the group of four took in the fresh air and calming scenery, harry looked around to see it there were anything he could get to please his charges, preferably ice cream. However before he could even look around, a man about 5'll, stomped pasted Maggie and Mel shoving them in the process. Maggie gave his back a dirty look, but Mel had other plans in mind. " Ow, Hey! Um next time can you say excuse me?" Mel blurted out still overheated from the exhaustion of the day. The man turned back around. "You talking to me? How about next time you watch were you're walking girl!" Macy tried to reason with her, but the effects of carrying the source was catching up to her and leaned on Maggie for support, who sat her down on a bench cautiously watching her sister. Mel geared up to respond with a fiery comeback sure to end badly, harry stepped in and put an arm in front of his middle charge. 

"Sir. I advise you to please stop before this gets out of hand. I apologize on behalf of my friend here, not please _**move along. **_" Harry warned. Face stone cold. The stranger snarled. " Listen prissy boy, I don't need to you to _advise _me on anything. Tell your little friends to stay. Out. Of. My. Way!" The stranger was starting to get angry, still harry stood his ground. And in the calmest voice the sister had ever heard him speak in he replied, "Why don't you move out of theirs? " 

"What did you say to me?! " The man growls and pulls out a knife**( where'd he get that? Do you even know what you're doing author?) ** the girls Gasper and Mel began to hold out her hand to stop him, when harry steadied it. Without looking at her he shook his head. "He shouldn't get away with this." Mel Hesitatently stood back and lowered her hand. 

Harry walked in strides to the fuming man, and before he could even utter an insult, harry grabbed his wrist, twisted once

Crack! 

"Ahh! What the hell? "

Harry bent down to the hurt bully and whispered, "do not even think about the treating my friends-or anyone else like that ever again. Are we clear? " He nodded. And with that harry walked back to the girls to check to see if they were all okay. " Sorry if I scared you... " He looked back at the man still curled up on the ground, " I warned him didn't I? " Macy stared mesmerized at Harry's forwardness. She'd have never thought harry would get so upset. "Thank you for protecting my sisters harry. " She finally said engulfing him in a hug. Maggie and Mel followed suit. "Yeah harry. You really saved me and my big mouth back there. " Mel said gratefully. "That's our whitelighter! " Maggie exclaimed. "And family too. " She added. 

Harry stuned at all the affection flusher red and returned the hug. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to @keymwko95.... Oops! Looks like it got more angsty than I intended!


End file.
